Best Friends Cheater
by Olivead
Summary: Harry is very OOC in this story. One-shot. Harry and Lavender are getting it on and ron walks in. Harry doesn't care though. How very slytherin of him.


**Author's Note: ****Hey it's Olive. This is my first story, it's a one-shot. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review por favor! It makes my day. Harry is severely OOC in this story but we all make sacrifices to make a good story :]**

**Best Friends Cheater**

I kiss her and she moans into my mouth suggesting me to move on. She's so perfect so gorgeous. Her body is so smooth, flawless just like her complexion I can see now why Ron is in love with her. We keep kissing as my tongue slide across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She greedily accepts. My tongue now in her mouth tasting her, god she taste good. I lay her down on the couch and set myself in between her legs. My hardness against her soaked core she moans in pleasure as I grind my hips downward creating friction between us. Her hips bucking upwards wanting more.

Her soft moans of pleasure making me want her just as much. She pushes me off of her and gets on top of me taking control she breaks the kiss and teasingly unbuttons her top exposing her black lacey bra. I groan and grind myself upwards on her making her moan in the process. I get too impatient I don't want teasing tonight. I just want to be inside her making her scream my name.

With a flick of my wand all our clothes are now off she frowns and leans down to my ear, "Aww you're no fun Harry."

I grin and not really caring if she's ready for me or not I shove myself inside her. She gasps. I grab her hips pushing her more down on me. Fuck she's tight. We keeping kissing as I grab her and flip her down under me. She wraps her legs around my waist begging me to go faster. I obey. I start to pound into her she starts screaming my name. I feel powerful, I'm in control now.

"Yeah, you like that? You like when I make you scream baby?" I ask whispering in her ear.

"Yeah…Oh my Merlin! You're so much bigger than Ron." She replies breathlessly.

I smile at the fact and suddenly a door was being opened along with a loud voice yelling "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

I get myself off of her and cover her and I with a blanket, covering our naked bodies from my very angry friend.

"Harry? Lavender? What the fuck is going on here?" Ron yells.

I didn't say anything neither did Lavender she just started crying.

"Ron…I'm sorry. This isn't what it looks like…I" She replied before Ron cut in.

"Isn't what it looks like? Are you fucking mad? It looks like you're fucking Harry Potter! My best friend." Lavender cried some more.

I on the other hand stayed quiet. I really don't regret doing this. Ron just has to get over the fact that Lavender wasn't me instead of him. Not that I want Lavender for more than a good fuck.

I decided I wasn't going to deal with this anymore. They can work this out, I stood up and started getting dressed.

Ron didn't really notice me getting dressed or leaving he was too busy calling Lavender a cheap slut and honestly I couldn't agree more. Before I was about to walk out the door Ron stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ron asked angrily his face just as red as his hair.

"Dining Hall, I'm hungry." I replied sarcastically.

After a few moments of Ron yelling profanities at me I walked out never looking back. As I made my way down to the Dining Hall I kept hearing Ron screaming at Lavender calling her a slut.

Yeah maybe I should care, maybe I should go back there and fix things but honestly I don't care. I smiled this is all very Slytherin of me. I thought back to when I first came here when I was 11 maybe the Sorting Hat should have put me in the Slytherin house.

Why don't I care? Because there's no reason too Sure I lose a friend and a potential fuck buddy but there is always more of both. I'm Harry Potter I can do whatever the fuck I want.

**Well that's the end. Haha, I hoped you liked it. Like I said Harry is very out of character, that's something Draco would do. **

**Read and review. **

**Thanks again, Olive.**


End file.
